Erik's Muse
by Red Death's Daydreamer
Summary: A young woman has always wanted to meet Erik, but her dream comes true when she least expects it, when she gives up on it. Erik finds a young woman in need. Is she the one that has been visiting his dreams. Will both of their dreams truly come true?
1. To Begin

We stood side beside each other looking at each other intently. I just had told him everything about myself, even my darkest secrets. I was exposed to him and yet I felt whole. How had I come to this? I had dreamed and pined away for something like this to happen, but it all happened at once and when I least expected it. When I had stopped believing.

Perhaps I should start out in the beginning. Perhaps.

Ever since I could remember I've been surrounded with musicals. My mother -stepmother since I was 3, so I consider her as my "Mommy"- introduced to the two most greatest ones Les Miserables and Phantom of the Opera. There was a time where I was obsessed with Peter Pan but that was when I was young enough to believe in him and young enough to believe that he would take me. But that became an unreality even if he did exist because I doubted that he was as tall as me. I remember one sleepless night where I kept repeating over and over "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do." Perhaps I was even too old then for such fantasies. But then I began to have interest in another story one that I'd grown up with. Phantom of the Opera. One can never grow old for him. He's ageless. Yet there was a desire within me still to meet him when I was still young in my twenties at least. I researched the story, I saw the 2004 movie and I came to believe that he did exist, at least he had. I was convinced that if I ever made it to the very depths of the Paris Garnier Opera House I'd find a way to get to his home, although hidden and perhaps I'd find his grave. And be the first person to put flowers upon it. To truly show respect to the greatest genius who lay hidden even though he was well-known.

But as I grew older I realized the daydreams I played in my mind and the imaginary Erik I spoke to weren't real and I had to stop them. I would never mature if I didn't leave behind certain fantasies. I hated leaving that source of comfort that although dangerous to my heart and mind had comforted me many a time.

Gradually I left behind such daydreams. Not saying that I ceased to do so completely but I stopped the daydreams where I was talking to thin air. (Many a time my mother would shout through the bathroom door, "Who are you talking to, Katlene? Perhaps you should invite him to dinner?" Her laugh came from the other side, only a slight sign of worry recognizable in her tone.) My dreams at night were still imaganitive and it seemed that many I was a silent figure in the background and was constantly helping others in the background.

But I know what you are thinking, "You said that this was about the Phantom of the Opera!" And you are right, its just I thought to give you the background because I was bound to confuse you if I just started off from the middle. You'd probably be asking, "Who?" "What?" "Why?" Obvious questions of course and I wouldn't blame you so that's why I'm telling you now. But don't worry I'll get to the point soon.

Anyways as I was saying gradually I let go of the dangerous daydreams. A year passed and I was soon "16 going on 17"- flashback girl in white dress jumping from bench to bench…sorry. But as my birthday was fast approaching, a sickness took over my body. At first the doctors believed it to be pneumonia but then it got worst, if you can imagine that. My body was shaken in deep tremors that rocked my whole body in tremors. My heart rate was dangerously unbalanced. I went in and out of 

consciousness. One of the times that I woke up two people on both side of my bed were looking down at me with concerned faces. I don't believe they thought that I was capable of hearing at that moment but I could.

"We must help her Peter…She helped us even though she may not know it, but she did." The woman that had spoken had long chestnut hair swept up in an elaborate bun, she wore a nurse's outfit and from the corner of my eye I could see that the man wore a doctor's uniform. He leaned down and gently brushed a damp piece of hair behind my ear.

"I know." The blond man replied. Who were they? I did not know but I couldn't find out for I slipped back into the darkness.

I woke up to the sound of a loud beeping but I couldn't open eyes for they felt like lead. A bunch of voices surrounded me, far in the background I could hear my mother crying and my father yelling. I could feel hands about me and then I realized what was happening, I was going to die. The blood was rushing to my head and it sounded like the ocean on a windy day. I could hear my heart it was slowing down. Bump…bump…bump…..bump……bump…………..bump. And it continued to grow fainter. Colors flashed beneath my eyelids. Purples, bright pinks, neons and then all of the sudden nothing only the hurried whispers around me all saying the same thing. "We are loosing her." They mean me, that's what rushed through my mine. I'm going to die. As the panic rose up in my throat, a familiar voice stopped it in mid pace. It was the woman.

"Peter you have to do it now." I could my heart slowing down even more where I could barely hear it and then in the last moment it stopped and my breath escaped me and I knew I was soon to be gone. But then all of the sudden time seemed to freeze the voices froze in med sentence the monitor stopped in mid beep and I could breath again.

Two weeks later I was out of the hospital but still needed to stay at home. Thus independent studies. I was still checked on every week, by a nurse and this is how I came to know Rachel and Peter better. They came to check on me and as I saw them realization hit me I'd seen them before but in the most impossible of places, my dreams. They were the ones I'd been helping. So when I saw them that's what first came out of my mouth.

"You're both from my dreams." They looked at each other and then the blond man, Peter shrugged.

"So you figured it out."

"Well…yes…but its impossible." My eyebrows furrowed trying to think of a realistic explanation for this but instead something else came to mind. "You saved my life." He smiled at me and looked over at Rachel.

"Yes, that's what we're here for. You may not believe it but what you did in your dreams actually helped us perhaps not in a total physical sense but in a mental theoretical way." He smiled at my confused expression. "Don't worry its not exactly need to know info."

Then Rachel turned to me and said the one thing I least expected.

"We are here to make all your dreams come true, but especially one in particular."

Peter looked at Rachel and Rachel looked at Peter they both smiled and then looked down at me and said in unison, "Erik."


	2. One Dream Down & About a Zillion to Go

It's funny how the most simplest of gestures can hold so much meaning. His eyes are still on mine and he's leaning down. We are just friends I know that, but for the briefest moment I hope for more. His head rests against my forehead and a shiver runs down my spine, I hope he didn't notice.

I'm sorry for stopping at the good part but I must tell you what led to this. Rachel and Peter told my parents that they were taking me to a retreat where my health would return more quickly. It took quite a bit of persuasion but the finally convince my parents and I was on my way to Scotland. I know what you are thinking, why Scotland why not France. Don't worry I'm getting there. There in Scotland stood a castle (Rachel & Peter had many connections) and this was where I spent the first month of my "get well" vacation. Guess who was also vacationing there? The one and only Gerard Butler. I always wanted to meet Michael Crawford too, but I didn't mind the switch. We became good friends. I was scared when they told me that he would have a huge ego or something that would make people hate him. But thankfully to my earlier assumptions on his character he was wonderful. I loved his accent. Of course, he was on vacation too so he couldn't spend all his time with a sickie like me but he did spend a fair amount. We'd walk the lands and he'd tell me about himself growing up there. Untold stories that no magazine or internet source told. He told me about the old legends that dwelled deep in the minds of many of the villagers. He seemed…well…relaxed probably is the right word. He still had some obligations there such as some family and friends, which he introduced me to. But all and all he didn't mind me. I might go as far as saying that I had become his friend. Even if Rachel and Peter were kidding about Erik-although I truly hoped they weren't- I had amazing experiences in Scotland.

But soon the time came where Rachel and Peter were to take me to my next destination….Paris.


	3. The News Report

**American Girl Disappears in Europe!**

_**Under Odd Circumstances**_

_The Story at 8_

Katlene Woods was in Europe to recover from an illness that had crippled her temporarily.

She was last seen in her room at the Meadows Castle, one week ago.

Investigators say there is no way she could have escaped and there was no evidence to it.

She had seemed well enough to go home, but she still would not have gotten far if she felt the need to run away.

Star, Gerard Butler stated that she had seemed immensely happy that week, nothing suspicious at all.

What could have gone wrong?

Where in the world could she have gone?

Investigators are looking into it…Now onto our local news…a strange thunderstorm occurred last...


	4. Waking Up

After my "disappearance" Rachel and Peter took me somewhere, I wasn't sure where at the time because I had been unconscious when we had "disappeared." It didn't help that when I woke up they were no where to be seen. But just as soon as I woke up I fell back to sleep. I regained consciousness again by a cool dampness on my forehead, I could feel my flushed skin and I hoped dearly that my sickness would not come full on again. Rachel had said that if they weren't careful I might have a relapse. I hated feeling useless and weak. I couldn't believe that at one time I secretly liked that feeling and the attention I got when I felt it. But I'm rambling I'm sorry, you want to know what happened right, not every single feeling I felt right?

Anyways I was embarrassed, to say the least, because I knew that the hand ghosting ironic over my cheek was neither Rachel's nor Peter's.

I swallowed gathering up the courage to speak. I still couldn't open my eyes. I opened my mouth but no words came out only a strangled gasp. "Oh no" my mind screamed "not my voice." A strange humming came from the being beside me. It was rich and deep yet at the same time, oddly enough smooth and light. The cloth was removed from my forehead and replaced with a new cool one. The words that I longed to say instead came from his mouth.

"Who are you, mademoiselle?"

And at that moment I knew who it was sitting beside me, nursing me back to health. Sounds cheesy, I know, but it still happened and believe me when I say the weirdness of that didn't surpass me.

A strangled shocked but slightly…ok, more than slightly…surprised voice issued from my mouth, "Erik!"

"I believe my dear you are mistaken for that is mine, what's yours?" A snicker came from my left.

I forced my eyelids open and looked at the man beside me and he was no where close to how I imagined him.

I'd imagined him to be thin but strong, thin black hair and tall frame and golden eyes.

But even if you've tried your hardest to imagine Erik's eyes, nothing could have prepared you for the actual sight.

"You're beautiful." I said in my choked whisper but I could see by his shocked expression that he had heard me. But it was absolutely true, his eyes made up for any deformations on his face. That's how beautiful and surrealistic they were, no wonder there rumors that he could hypnotize even the most unwilling person with those two eyes. They were solid gold, not a hint of hazel anywhere. A shiny deep glittery gold and the pupils of the eyes seemed to bore into ones soul and it felt as if you were exposed, naked. I could feel a blush rushing up to the surface of my cheeks.

He was actually taller than I'd expected him to be, which made me wonder how in the world he could hide so well and get through tiny spaces.( He couldn't be claustrophobic.) I mean he still wore black head to toe, black leather gloves, black mask (that covered his face from his upper lip to his forehead), black vest, black shirt, black pants, black jacket and black cloak. (I think you get the idea…but still…he even had one of those old-fashioned black ties…a bit excessive.) I imagined him to be about 6 ft. tall but not 7 ft. He looked like a giant. He was still thin and his skin gave off a milky glow despite the fact that it was a pale sickly looking ivory. I could see by his hands that he could snap a neck pretty quickly even without the Punjab Lasso. His hair was midnight black and I was pretty sure it wasn't a wig, it still was rather thin though but that was to be expected. His arms were crossed across his broad chest and he truly created an imposing character. He indeed was the Phantom of the Opera.


	5. Relapse & Phantom Care

"My name is Katlene." I looked up at Erik and I knew the awe showed plainly on my face by the briefest moment of confusion that past through his memorizing eyes. He was no mere legend but flesh and blood and I was suddenly very intimidated. I had no idea how I was going to explain how I knew his name. I mean I certainly couldn't tell him the truth. Yeah, right, like he would believe it. I might as well tell an outrageous story than tell what really happened. I had an odd idea that Rachel and Peter wouldn't be popping in any time soon, after all they had said that they would "help" me fulfill my dreams. They already did the hard part, although I had no idea how, now it was my turn. They couldn't and wouldn't do everything for me that was for sure.

During the time that my feverish thoughts rushed through my head, Erik had come to sit beside me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation. He put a finger to my lips, while not touching them.

" You shouldn't talk, mademoiselle, it won't help you in the long run." He turned to wring out the cloth on my forehead. "Although… I'm quite curious as to how you know me…Yes…mademoiselle I saw the recognition in your face…But where have I seen you and you I, that's the real question isn't it?" The last part was spoken in an undertone and mainly to himself. "What am I going to do with you, my dear? I was in the middle of something when you came and I was fully sure that I would finish the job until I realized how ill you were."

I saw the pain go through his eyes and my throat seemed to constrict when I thought of him trying to kill himself. He must have seemed my worried expression and he misinterpreted it because his eyes became emotionless and stone cold.

"I do not need your pity."

"It wasn't…."

"Shush…unless you want me to make sure you stay silent." My eyes grew wide and I stopped myself, if he killed me then I could never help him, plus I would be dead.

But I was also terribly curious how he found me for that's what it sounded like happened. So I raised my finger and mouthed "one question, please." He stared at me for a minute and then nodded my head. Since I could feel how swollen and scratchy my throat was I whispered my question.

"Where did you find me?"

Obviously that wasn't the question he believed I would ask. Even so he turned away and went out the door. When I was trying to figure out what had made him go, he came back with some tea cup in one hand and a few pieces of paper and a crude pencil in the other.

"Here drink this, it will help your throat. I still order you not to speak though." He sat down on the edge of my bed, placing his hands on either sides of me without touching me. "Now, to answer your question, I must first ask you a question. Since it is not wise for you to speak I have a these." He set the 

papers and pencil on me. "Do you think you can do that?" I nodded. "Good." He shifted his position and moved his hands from my sides. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Ok, that might seem a simple enough question but you remember I can't just say or rather write, "Huh, the last thing I saw was a wormhole forming above me." Yeah, like that would go well. So instead I wrote the thing closest to the truth.

I wrote, " A storm all around me and lightning striking the ground not that far from me." Which was true, I was just not telling everything. I gave the paper back to him. He read it quickly and raised an eyebrow. I know what your thinking how in the world could you have seen his eyebrow raise, well I figured that's what happened because his masked lifted slightly.

"That's very contradictory to where I found you mademoiselle." He peered at me, as if trying to detect a lie. "We you sick before." I nodded. And then took the paper to explain. I decided to tell him about Scotland.

So I wrote the following, "Just before my birthday I became very sick. I was almost lost but I was saved by the inch of my death. I was sent to Scotland for a health retreat. There I spent about a month there in the company of several amiable characters. One night there was a storm and I had gone outside for fresh air and then nearby lightning struck. That's all I remember, because I blacked out then and there." Which was the closest to the truth I could have gotten.

"In Scotland." I nodded. "Your tale is very imaginative mademoiselle. But since you were still unconscious when I found you on my doorstep, I suppose that's what I'll have to believe for now. Now, I believe you should sleep. Your relapse need not be life threatening as long as you…we take care of you the right way, but I must have your cooperation." I nodded again. "Good night, mademoiselle." And with that he left the room with the swish of his coat, the flickering of the candles being extinguished and the slight click of the door being closed.

I sighed contentedly knowing within his genius care I'd be all right as long as I didn't step over his boundaries that he silently had set.


End file.
